Episode Three: New Friends
by Time Lord Sage
Summary: Sage and the girls go on a picnic.


{Episode Three: New Friends}

[The sun raises over Ponyville and loud music starts playing]

Sage: "Goodness, what in the world is that noise so early in the morning?"

[Sage walks toward the TARDIS door and slightly opens it to see a pink pony singing and dancing outside of the TARDIS]

Sage: "What is going on?"

[The pink pony disappears then reappears in front of Sage]

Pinkie Pie: "Hi!"

[Sage stumbles backwards in shock]

Pinkie Pie: "I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?"

[Sage gets back up and steps outside the TARDIS]

Sage: "I'm Sage; it's nice to meet you, Miss Pinkie Pie."

[Pinkie snorts, giggles, and laughs]

Pinkie: "Just Pinkie is fine, Sage. Now come with me!"

Sage: "Come with you where?"

Pinkie: "You'll see!"

[Pinkie grabs Sage and pulls him to the middle of Ponyville, lets him go and starts singing and dancing]

Sage: "Ok… Um…"

[Pinkie grabs Sage again and starts dancing with him]

Sage: "Wait, what are you doing?"

Pinkie: "Dancing silly! Have you never heard of it?"

Sage: 'Well yes I have. I'm just not very good at it now since…"

Pinkie: "Since you came to our universe, which turned you into a pony while you were traveling through space and time in that pretty blue box."

[Sages mouth drops in shock]

Sage: "How did you know that? We've only just met."

[Pinkie smiles]

Pinkie: "Eh, lucky guess."

Sage: "I guess I'll leave it at that. Now please let me go."

[Sage pulls away from Pinkie to stop dancing]

Pinkie: "Awe, but I was having so much fun with you Sage and I'd like to be your friend."

[Sage looks at Pinkie]

Sage: "You want to be friends with me, even though we just met not even twenty minutes ago?"

Pinkie: "Yep! Cause I love making friends with anypony new."

[Sage chuckles a bit and smiles]

Sage: "Consider us already friends, Pinkie. Now I really have to get back to work inside my 'pretty blue box' as you put it."

[Pinkie waves at Sage]

Pinkie: "Ok! Hey, stop by Sugarcube Corner sometime and see me."

Sage: "Alrighty. I sure will Pinkie."

[Sage walks back toward the TARDIS and sees Rarity walking away from it and he starts running]

Sage: "Rarity! Hey Rarity! Good morning!"

[Rarity looks over to see Sage running at her and then smiles]

Rarity: "Good morning darling, where did you run off to? I was so worried about you."

Sage: "Um yes, about that. You see I was pretty much drag away by a pink pony named 'Pinkie Pie'.

Rarity: "Let me guess, she had you dance with her, right?"

[Sage laughs]

Sage: "Yeah that about right."

Rarity: "She is a bit eccentric, but she's a good girl."

Sage: "A bit hyper though, wouldn't you say?"

Rarity: "That's Pinkie for you. She just loves throwing parties, singing, and dancing. She makes everypony in town happy."

Sage: "I see."

Rarity: "And I see you're still wearing the scarf that I made you."

Sage: "Oh yes. It kept me warm all night. And I've noticed that it's getting colder."

Rarity: "That's because winter is coming soon darling."

Sage: "Ah well that explains it."

Rarity: "Well will you be leaving for your universe now?"

[Sage looks up at the sky]

Sage: "You know… I actually love it here and I don't mind being a pony. I've decided to stay here."

Rarity: "R-Really?"

Sage: "Yep, really."

[Sage looks at Rarity's cutie mark on her flank]

Sage: "Um, what is that on your rump?"

Rarity: "Oh that's my cutie mark, everypony has one. They stand for our special talents."

[Sage looks at his flank to find that he doesn't have a cutie mark]

Sage: "Well I don't have one."

Rarity: "My word you don't."

Sage: "Maybe I don't have a special talent or maybe I haven't discovered my talent yet."

Rarity: "But since you travel through time and space, wouldn't it make sense for your cutie mark, if you had one, to be an hour glass."

Sage: "That would be the most logical cutie mark."

Rarity: "It's still odd that you don't have one."

Sage: "Well no use in dwelling on the fact that I don't have one."

[Rarity is wearing her yellow sun hat with her sun glasses]

Sage: "Now may I ask where it is you are going all dressed up?"

Rarity: "Oh, I'm going over to my dear friend, Fluttershy's house. Would you like to come along and meet her?"

[Sage ponders for a bit then nods]

Sage: "Certainly. I'd love to meet her."

[Rarity and Sage walk toward the outskirts of town and end up at Fluttershy's house]

Rarity: "Fluttershy is such a delightful pony. She's sweet, kind, and gentle with the sweetest voice."

[Rarity knocks on the door]

Rarity: "Fluttershy! It's me Rarity!"

Fluttershy: "Coming."

[The door opens and a yellow Pegasus with light pink hair and blue eyes opens the door]

Fluttershy: "Hi Rarity…"

[Fluttershy looks over and sees Sage]

Fluttershy: "Oh my. Who is he?"

Rarity: "This is my new friend Sage. He's from another world."

Fluttershy: "Another world?"

[Fluttershy motions for Rarity and Sage to come in her house]

Sage: "Yes, well to be more accurate another universe."

[Fluttershy looks at Sage with a confused look on her face]

Sage: "I was expecting that reaction. I'll explain everything."

[After about thirty minutes Fluttershy knows the entire story]

Fluttershy: "Wow. That's really neat."

Sage: "Yes, quite neat."

Rarity: "And he took Twilight and I to his universe, it's was very fun. We even got turned into humans."

Fluttershy: "Oh that sounds wonderful, I would love to be a human sometime."

[Rarity looks at Sage]

Sage: "Well I could take you there sometime if you'd like."

Fluttershy: "Really? You would do that for me?"

[Sage laughs and smiles]

Sage: "I would be honored to take you, my dear Fluttershy."

[Fluttershy slowly hugs Sage]

Sage: "Oh, um."

[Sage hugs back]

[Rarity giggles]

Rarity: "She likes you Sage."

[Sage laughs]

Sage: "I can see that."

[Fluttershy lets go of Sage]

Fluttershy: "Oh Rarity I almost forgot about our picnic with the others."

Rarity: "It's alright darling. Will Applejack and Rainbow Dash be joining us today as well?"

Fluttershy: "Yes they are. Um, Sage?"

Sage: "Yes Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Would you like to join us for our picnic?"

Sage: "Hmmm… Sure, I don't see why not."

Fluttershy: "Yay."

[Rarity giggles and Sage laughs]

Rarity: "So shall we get going then?"

[Sage and Fluttershy both nod]

[Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sage leave Fluttershy's house and walk toward the town square and set up everything for the picnic]

Sage: "I'm very glad that you gave me this scarf Rarity, it comes in handy since it's getting colder."

Rarity: "Well I'm happy you like it darling."

[Sage blushes]

[Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sage sit down on the picnic blanket and wait for the others]

Sage: "May I have some water, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Oh yes."

[Fluttershy gives Sage a glass of water]

Fluttershy: "Here you go."

Sage: "Thank you very much."

[Pinkie jumps out behind Sage]

Pinkie: "HI!"

[Sage spits out his water and starts coughing]

Sage: "My word Pinkie! You startled me!"

Pinkie: "Oopsie! My bad."

[Pinkie sits down and drinks some water]

Rarity: "How are you doing today, Pinkie?"

Pinkie: "I'm doing just great! Especially since Sage is here!"

[Sage, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie laugh]

Twilight: "Hey everypony!"

[Everypony waves at Twilight as she walks toward the picnic blanket and sits down]

Twilight: "So how is everypony today?"

Rarity, Sage, Fluttershy, and Pinkie: "Good."

[Two ponies walk toward the picnic. One pony was orange with blonde hair and green eyes and had on a cowboy hat. The other was a blue Pegasus with rainbow colored hair and had magenta eyes]

Rainbow Dash: "I'm telling you, Applejack, it just zipped by and it was on fire!"

Applejack: "Whatever you say Rainbow Dash."

[Sage leans over to Rarity]

Sage: "I take it that these two are your other friends?"

Rarity: "Why yes they are. The pony with the hat is Applejack and the blue Pegasus is Rainbow Dash."

Sage: "It seems though that Rainbow Dash wasn't the only one who saw the TARDIS a few days ago."

Rarity: "It seems that way. You might want to tell them who you are and what not when you introduce yourself."

Sage: "Not a problem there."

[Rainbow Dash and Applejack sit down with everypony]

Rainbow Dash: "Hey guys."

Applejack: "Howdy y'all."

[Rainbow Dash and Applejack look at Sage]

Rainbow Dash: "So who's this guy?"

Applejack: "I don't think that's I've ever seen him around Ponyville before."

Sage: "My name is Sage and I'm not from Ponyville."

Applejack: "Then where are ya from?"

Sage: "It's a long story."

Rainbow Dash: "We've got time, trust me."

[Sage tells Rainbow Dash and Applejack everything]

Rainbow Dash: "So it was YOU in that blue box that I saw a few days ago!"

Applejack: "That's unbelievable…"

Rainbow Dash: "I was telling AJ here about that day today, but she wouldn't believe me at all."

Applejack: "I'm sorry Rainbow, I shouldn't have doubted you."

Rainbow Dash: "Meh, it's ok AJ, I mean it did seem a little farfetched unless you actually saw it happen."

Applejack: "Ain't that the truth."

Fluttershy: "I'm so glad we have a new friend in our group."

Rarity: "As am I dear."

Twilight: "Same here."

Pinkie Pie: "And we have a new friend to invite to our parties!"

Rainbow Dash: "And we get to travel with him whenever we want."

Applejack: "And maybe I can get him to help me out with some apple bucking sometime."

[Sage blushes, looks at everypony, then at the blanket]

{End of Episode Three}


End file.
